Falling & Fantasizing
by strong man
Summary: Upon death, Bill must reveal a major fetish he has for Dodo's big rump, but will he be saved is the main question?


**_This is my first story of the 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland._**

 ** _Description: It came to my attention that Mr. Dodo is a sexy bird and a nice rump. My first glance, I didn't pay much attention. to the bird other then the crow._**

 ** _Pairing:_** Dodo/Bill **(Slash)**

 **Date:** September 2

 **Rated:** M

Mr. Dodo is gone and Bill was still falling from the sky. The lizard's purpose was to be brave and have courage, but thing is, the bird was through his cowardliness. That big and sexy rump of his and all that lizard wanted was to hold him tightly while feeling his warmth against his slim body. Sweet, tender and soft his ass was, he wants to had sex with him.

All this did not occur before cause he was just minding his own business when Mr. Dodo called him, that must've triggered a connection. How could, he fall in love with such a gorgous bird like him, but what dose he care? He had to admit that he was getting hard, it was not visible though.

Bill felt light like he was flying, but he was going to die from a fall like this, there was no alternative around it until somebody catches him, but who will catch him from up here?

All he could do now was close his eyes and let his body float, his breath was thin and his heart was sinking. "Time to say goodbye to my life, I never got to fulfill my dream" He said, crying, but tears went up instead of falling down.

He didn't blame Mr. Dodo for this cause he _was_ the one with the ladder and duster. "Is this how I die? He asked thought. He would rather not see how close he was till death so he imagined himself in his own personal wonderland for the remainder of the fall.

 _ **Dream World:**_

 _ **He and Mr. Dodo were in different outfits, the lizard was dressed as a peasant while the bird was a filthy rich man and they were standing in the rain, in complete darkness with a spotlight on them. Mr. Dodo made the very first move in approaching him.**_

 _ **Bill only gulped when the big bird placed a hand on his shoulder "let's dance in the rain" He implied and Bill smiled and extended his hand out, Dodo did the same then hooked hands. Bill placed a hand on his shoulder with all his confidence.**_

 ** _He felt_** _ **courageous and he allowed his boyfriend to take the lead. it was the tango and a red rose was thrown out of the darkness and Dodo caught in in his mouth.**_

 _ **Being the lizard that he was, Bill saw a fly on one of the pedals so he whipped out his tounge and it latched onto the end of his lover's beak which caused them to immediately to stop.**_

 _ **The lizard's eyes darted as his reaction and Dodo surprisingly rubbed his cheek down , knowing that his lover wanted to have a family with him cause he was retiring from being a chimney sweep after that death defying incident with the monster in the white rabbit's house.**_

 _ **Bill pushed himself onto his mouth while collecting his tongue in the process. They both closed their eyes as tongues were pushed together like laffy taffy.**_

 _ **They were practically having a make-out session which lasted until Dodo let go of his body and allowed for Bill to knock him to the ground. The lizard pulled away to get a good look at him.**_

 _ **Why don't I get us started" He said before going ahead and took off his purple coat then unbuttoned his shirt while Dodo was snickering at the situation cause he was about to have sex for the first time.**_

 _ **Bill felt the same way, but was flushed with redness "we're really about to do this" He said once getting his clothes off and admired his body which he licked his lips, but wanted to eat the fly so Mr. Dodo picked up the but leading to Bill to slurp it up.**_

 ** _The bird giggled and began to take off the lizard's pants shirt,_** _ **jacket and hat then he too admired his body. 'I guess so" The bird finally responded. and puckered his lips.**_ _ **Bill blushed and prepared mouth to mouth colliding.**_

 _ **End of Dream World:**_

He opened up his eyes and decided to turn around to see how far he was, he was not that far so he took the time he had to close his eyes and pray, he collided his hands together then hoped that he would be saved, but Mr. Dodo was probably long gone by now after finally burning down the rabbit's house.

Having Dodo becoming his boyfriend would never be reality now cause he was very persuasive, caring and passionate not to mention protective. Fifteen minutes, he cried.

* * *

 _ **Now, let's review this scene I made of a parody from the Kingdom Heart I II intros, the two were my main inspiration. This is my first parody so spare me the mistakes if I made some errors. Another thing, I don't wanna start any beef with Sqare Enix cause those intros are thrivingly well done and I'm extremely proud.**_

 _ **Just say the word and I'll make a second chapter for those who are thirsty for Mr. Dodo like me.**_


End file.
